


Need You Tonight

by liebling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/pseuds/liebling
Summary: Tony keeps waking up sore, with slick and come leaking out of him.There can only be one culprit.





	Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I don't think this is non-con or dub-con and they could have negotiated this kink/act before the fic started. But if the lack of verbal consent or anything similar bothers you then please don't read further.
> 
> Also this is vaguely not well written. Like I write better. But oh well.

Captain Steve Rogers had a problem. Okay, it was not actually a problem just something that baffles him. Tony, for some strange reason, had taken to sleeping almost naked. He had not told Steve what prompted this but Steve could guess. He knew it was a move designed to entice him. To tempt him into giving in to his urges.

And tempted he was.

Who wouldn’t be when confronted with a wet and naked omega in their bed? And if Tony was just sleeping then maybe Steve could have managed to ignore his slumbering beauty. But no, Tony was sleeping on his front, with his ass practically in the air, as though begging to be bred. And Steve could smell the omega's slick, and the way it made him smooth and inviting. Tony was begging to be entered, to be used as Steve, his alpha saw fit. So then all Steve wanted to do whenever he witnessed this spectacle was to lower those shorts and plunge into that slick warm channel. To twist Tony's body as he saw fit. To breed Tony until he was thick with Steve’s child.

The thing was that Steve could never resist Tony. It never once crossed his mind that he would be denied. He didn’t understand how he was supposed to see his omega, smell him, and touch him, without sinking into that slick warmth.

Without pumping his seed deep in him.

Without hoping that it takes root.

Steve was only a man. And he did whatever any sane man was wont to do in this situation; he fucked Tony, every night, even if the other man was asleep. And he was amazed to realize that Tony was made to be fucked. It was incredible how easily his omega opened up for him like he was created just to take Steve's cock, deep within. Tony barely twitched and never woke up. It was something that Steve was unable to fully comprehend. Tony looked so vulnerable in his sleep. So easily breakable. 

But it was not just that. It was the deep possessiveness that he felt when he entered his omega. Like Tony was his plaything. Just a good little cock sleeve, there to be fucked and used, and then put away, till next time. 

Steve didn’t think like this. He was taught differently. He believed in equal omega rights. He isn't like this but these days there is something in the air that makes him want to be like that. 

 

* * *

 

After months of thinking and discussions, Tony and Steve had finally decided that they were ready to start a family. They had been dating for over two years and Tony wasn’t getting any younger. But the decision to stop taking the daily suppressants had many unforeseen side-effects on Tony's body. For one, his skin had become oversensitive to everything. And after the incident in the kitchen with Thor and Clint Steve didn’t really want other people to see Tony naked, so he had to wear clothes. But Tony absolutely refused to do that when sleeping so he had started sleeping naked.

That was when he encountered the second side-effect. He had been getting vivid dreams and they always left him hard and slicked. As Tony Stark refused to do behave like a teen by having wet dreams followed by ruined sheets he had started wearing boxers and sleeping on his stomach to save the sheets from the worst of his slick.

Their plan hit a snag as they rarely got any chances to try for their future baby. And what little time they spent together was not nearly enough for anything to happen, what with the Avengers, Stark Industries, SHEILD, and a million other reasons.

Tony wanted a child more than he had ever wanted anything. Maybe not as much as he had wanted Steve but it was close. So he didn’t want just any child, but Steve's child. He could just imagine the future and the happiness it held. Telling his alpha he was pregnant and being kissed stupid because they couldn’t handle their excitement. Steve rubbing and caressing his stomach, talking to it. Tony and Steve holding their little miracle.

That was all Tony wanted.

So it was easy to understand why he didn’t notice any changes at first. He simply woke up and went about his day, and if his thighs twinged then he just puts it down to training or fighting the latest villain.

But then he started noticing something odd about it all. He soon started to wake up with a sore hole which always felt full. Full of Steve’s come.  

Then he started feeling a little ill, not much but noticeable.

And then his belly was a little plumper.

Oh god.

He should be terrified but he wasn’t. To be used by his alpha, by his Steve, was an amazing thought. To know that the man took his pleasure from Tony and Tony alone was exhilarating. It made him feel like he was irresistible. Like even in his sleep he was able to attract America's most desireable alpha. 

And now he was pregnant with their child. He didn’t really know when it happened. Not that it mattered. 

Steve bred Tony until he was pregnant. 

That's the truth and it warmed his heart. 

 

* * *

 

Steve was going out of his mind, though nothing new there. Tony's smell was especially potent tonight. And when he lowered the omega’s boxers, he was pleased to find that Tony was already loose and wet. Knowing from prior experiences that his tired omega won’t wake up no matter what, he got to work.

He wanted to just sink in, no foreplay, and take him like an animal. But no, he was not going do that. He'll prepare Tony first, widen the wet passage. And then he will be able to fuck Tony's hole, all night long. 

When he first started this Steve used a washcloth to clean Tony up. But after a little while, he started enjoying his come flowing out of Tony's abused and puffy hole. He didn’t want to clean it up. His seed belonged inside Tony. He decided to taste his omega first. The clear proof that he was ready to take Steve's cock, even in his sleep, made the alpha go weak in the knees with desire. He licked a broad stripe and moaning at the taste. He kneaded Tony's plump behind and spread him so that he could dive deeper. Tony's nectar was divine and Steve wanted every drop. He kept on licking inside. Tony wouldn’t wake up and anyway this act was not for his pleasure, it is for Steve’s.

When he felt he had taken in his fill, he took out his cock, and dragged it over Tony's leaking hole, getting it wet and sloppy. Then in one swift move, he sank down to his balls, moaning at the warm tight feeling. Even in his sleep, his omega was clenching around him, sucking him in deep and trying to keep him there. He started to pump in and out, his pants and the wet squelching the only sounds in the room.

He didn’t know why, but tonight Tony felt tighter and warmer. The way he smelt and tasted was so intoxicating that Steve felt drunk. He hoped that tonight would be the night they conceive their child. These last few weeks have been crazy. Something had taken over him and breeding Tony seemed to be the only thing on his mind.

The idea of his omega, swollen with his child, sitting on the bed, wet and wanting, begging for his cock; it was the only thing that he could think of. Suddenly Tony started to stir beneath him. Smiling, Steve pulled out and turned him over onto his back. The omega was still groggy from sleep and was blinking adorably at the scene. Steve wrenched Tony's legs apart, supporting them on his arms, before entering him again.

“What... Steve,” Tony tried to talk but then moaned when a particularly brutal thrust hit his prostate dead on.

Tony was still not fully awake but was getting there. He looked at Steve and his pupils were blown so much that there was barely any of that warm brown left. Overwhelmed with lust and love Steve leaned in, bending the omega in half, and kissed Tony within an inch of his life.

“Steeeeve please,” Tony moaned, twisting the bed sheets in his hands to ground himself.

Steve looks deep into those eyes and keeps fucking him.

“I’m going to fuck you until I put a baby in your belly.”

Tony's eyes light up at that.

“Baby I’m pregnant.” At first Steve didn’t understand what his omega just said. But once it sank in pleasure shot up and down his body and then the low pooling heat became a crescendo and he came inside Tony. Filling him to the brim.

His orgasm triggered Tony's and he too came with a shout. His omega's body was milking his cock for each drop. Clenching his member like he was afraid Steve would leave at the last second. 

Still panting he let go of Tony's legs and held his omega close. He looked at Tony and was filled with a love he couldn’t describe. The future was confusing but being with the man made it all seem so easy. 

Tony was pliant and lost to the pleasures of his body. Orgasms left omegas in a state of utter bliss, as a biological quirk to make sure that their alphas do not abandon them during such a time and as a way to make breeding easier. He softly kissed his mate, rubbing his hands on Tony's belly. A child. Their child. 

He couldn’t wait to meet them. He wondered if they'll be like him or Tony. 

Steve spent some time just existing with his omega. But soon after Steve was ready for another round. He hadn't even softened up and the news that his mate is pregnant made his blood burn. So he wrenched his omega's legs apart and enters in one swift move while staring deep into Tony's eyes. 

The omega knew who owned him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a fic like this but couldn't find any, so I decided to write one. This is not how somnophilia is in real life. This is simply a story. Please do your research before trying out a kink. Remember safe, sane, consensual.


End file.
